Boska Komedia (Porębowicz)/Piekło - Pieśń XIX
400px|right W trzecim jarze cierpią dusze tych, którzy splamili się symonią; pokutują oni umieszczeni w głębokich jamach głowami w dół, a ich wystające nogi chłoszcze ogień. 1 Szymonie Magu, nędzni świętokupcy, :Co rzeczy boskie, które winny z cnotą :Żenić się, jako chciwcy i porubcy 4 Gwałcicie podle za srebro i złoto! :Teraz wam, w ten dół trzeci potępionem, :Pieśń ma zahuczy wieczystą sromotą. 7 Jużeśmy doszli po progu sklepionem :Drugiego rowu, tam kędy okropnie :Nad środkiem jamy ostrym sterczy pionem. 10 Mądrości Boża, jakże Ty roztropnie :Niebo i ziemię, i to miejsce kary :Wyznaczasz, w słuszne rozkładając stopnie! 13 Ujrzałem stoki i żłób skały szarej, :Usiane gęsto w wyżłobione jamy, :Wszystkie okrągłe, wszystkie jednej miary. 16 Krój ich i wygląd był właśnie ten samy, :Jak u lubego mi Świętego Jana :Dotąd studzienki chrzcielne oglądamy. 19 Jednę ja niegdyś, za co mi przygana :Niesłuszna, stłukłem, ratując dziecinę; :Niechże niewinność ma będzie uznana. 22 Z każdego dołu wyzierały sine, :Dziwnej postury piszczele grzesznika, :Utkwione w jamie po samą pęcinę. 25 Od płomiennego lizane języka :Wyprężały się te ciała kawalce :Tak, że zerwałyby najtrwalsze łyka. 28 Jako to pełza puszczony na smalce :Ogień, że tylko po powierzchni liże, :Tak chodził płomień od pięty po palce. 31 „Kto on zacz, Mistrzu, co gwałtowniej strzyże :Nogami niż z nim cierpiący pospołu :I piętę mu ssą krwawsze błyski ryże?" 34 „Chceszli, bym stokiem spadzistym ku dołu :Zniósł cię, opowie sam duch, co się kaje, :Kim jest, i wyzna przyczynę mozołu". 37 Więc ja: „Na wszystko, jako chcesz, przystaję, :Panie mój, ty wiesz, jak mam słuch otwarty :Na twe rozkazy; wiesz nawet, co taję". 40 Tedy wszedł ze mną na ów pomost czwarty, :Skręcił na lewo i schodził po wale :W żłób zdziurawiony i ścianami zwarty. 43 Nie wprzód mię z bioder zdjął i wrócił skale, :Aż był nad duchem, który modłą nową :Nogami dziwne te zawodził żale. 46 „Ktokolwiek jesteś, wbrew naturze głową :W ziemię wetkwiona, jak pal, duszo licha, :Jeżeli-ć wolno — proszę — przemów słowo!" 49 Stałem tam, na kształt spowiednika mnicha :Nad zbrodniem, który, po szyję wkopany, :Woła o spowiedź, bo póty oddycha. 52 A duch zawołał: „Już to tam u ściany :Sterczysz? Spieszno ci, Bonifacy, pono! :Patrz, o lat kilka jestem oszukany. 55 Jużeś tak rychło syt ową mamoną, :Co cię skusiła zostać pięknej Pani :Mężem, by pastwić się nad uwiedzioną?" 58 Jam stał jak ludzie nieprzygotowani, :Gdy nie zrozumią, co się do nich mówi, :Jakby stropieni i jakby zmieszani. 61 „Żwawo! — Wergili rzecze. — Niech się dowie :Duch, że się w twojej pomylił osobie". :Jam go też ostrzegł posłuszny Mistrzowi. 64 A mara nogi wtem wykręci obie, :Westchnie i pyta żałosnym językiem: :„Więc czego żądasz ode mnie w tej dobie? 67 Wiedz, skoroś po to przebrnął jarem dzikiem, :By poznać, co tu za dusza się biedzi: :Jam był wielkiego płaszcza dostojnikiem. 70 Z miana i z dzieła syn byłem niedźwiedzi, :Nazbyt o dobro swych niedźwiadków dbały; :Jak tam me złoto, tu duch w saku siedzi. 73 W głąb niższą dusze tych pozapadały, :Którzy przede mną skarb kupczyli święty, :Głową w dół wbite przez otwór tej skały. 76 I ja zarówno skryję kiedyś pięty, :Skoro tu spadnie i w głąb mię przeważy :Ten, za którego właśnie byłeś wzięty. 79 Ale ja dłużej w dół nachylam twarzy :I dłużej w ogniu pięta mi się smali, :Niż temu będzie, co ją po mnie sparzy. 82 Wnet bowiem przyjdzie od zachodniej dali :Pasterz niegodny, mistrz podlejszej sprawy; :Ten mnie i jego zarazem przywali. 85 Jak Machabejski Jazon niecnej sławy :Był od monarchy swego ulubiony, :Tak temu będzie Francji król łaskawy". 88 W mej porywczości może zbyt szalony, :Na to mu taką przymówką dokuczę: :„Hej, powiedz no mi, jakiej to mamony 91 Żądał od Piotra Pan, zdając mu klucze, :I jakimi to skarby się zbogacał?... :»Chodź za mną — prosto rzekł. — Tobie je zruczę«. 94 Nie żądał równie Piotr, by się opłacał :Złotem Mateusz, kiedy mu przydzielił :Urząd, co zdradą Judasza doń wracał. 97 Siedźże tu, wpadłeś bowiem, gdzieś wycelił, :I niech ci mile kruszec w uszu dzwoni, :Który cię przeciw Karłowi ośmielił. 100 A gdyby nie to, że szacunek broni :I wzgląd na owe klucze przedostojne, :Coś tam na jasnym świecie dzierżył w dłoni, 103 Słowa by moje ostrzej były zbrojne, :Bo chciwość wasza mir świata uboży, :Lichych wynosząc, dobrym głosząc wojnę. 106 Was w objawieniu wytknął Pisarz boży, :Gdy o niewieście przepowiadał owej, :Która z królami ziemi cudzołoży; 109 Co się zrodziła, dziw siedmiorogłowy, :I moc swą z rogów ciągnęła dziesięci, :Dopóki grzech jej nie zgubił mężowy. 112 Czymże bo od was różnią się wyklęci :Poganie, w kruszcu swe mający bogi, :Jak, że im jeden, a wam się stu święci? 115 O Konstantynie, jakżeś się stał wrogi :Światu, nie przez chrzest, lecz przez darowiznę, :Którą się pasterz zbogacił ubogi!" 118 Podczas kiedy nań takim szydem bryznę, :Snadź gniew lub żarły go w sumieniu grzechy, :Duch obu łydek wytrząsał goliznę. 121 A Wódz mój widno był pełen uciechy, :Że się obrażam na bezecną winę, :Bo usta swoje przystroił w uśmiechy. 124 Za czym na ręce wziął mię jak dziecinę, :A kiedy dobrze ogarnął w ramiona, :Jak zszedł, tak znowu piął się na wyżynę. 127 Ani nie przestał tulić mię do łona, :Aż tam wysadził, gdzie przełęcz porogi :Mościła, na wał piąty przerzucona. 130 Ostrożnie złożył ciężar sobie drogi :Na wirchu grani stromym i Wysokiem, :Gdzie by kozica nie odkryła drogi... 133 Tu jar zaczerniał nowy przed mym wzrokiem. Piekło 19